Charlie's Girl
by ValkyrieGodess
Summary: Did you wanna be caught by me then?"“Oh yes, I just wanted to be pulled into a lake by a stranger skating down a hill""Is this the return of Captain Blood?""Guys this is my daughter and the new sub player for the Ducks""Charlie i think you're in love" D4
1. Chapter 1

Target reviews 5:

Hey guys this is my first fic so be nice please!

Chapter 1

"Charlie, are you going now?" called Casey Conway from her kitchen doorway. She was excited and yet sad at the same time. This was her son, Charlie's, last year of high school and she was anxious for what the year would bring him.

"Yea mum I'm leaving now love ya," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then running out the door with his skates in his hand. Casey heard the door slam shut and let one lone tear fall down her cheek.

"Oh my boy is growing up," Casey cooed to no one but then she sighed a heavy sigh, "Now if only he could get a girl who could tolerate him."

Charlie was skating through the streets and soon turned the corner where he would meet the rest of his friends. Sure enough he turned the corner and saw all of his friends there.

"Hey Conway! Ready for our last year at Eden Hall?" Adam Banks called. Charlie laughed and called back as he approached.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They skated though the park talking about Hockey and were skating alongside a hill that leads down to a path and then a lake.

"Now don't go trying to make me fat again Goldberg just because you won't be first goalie," Julie Gaffney warned. Goldberg looked insulted while everyone laughed at him.

"Aww come on Julie that was one time," he replied trying to defend himself. Julie just laughed and fell back to skate with Connie.

"This year is gonna be great," Luis said with a dreamy smile.

"Yea maybe this time you'll get one girl and stick with her," Charlie laughed. Luis glared and unexpectedly pushed Charlie to the side causing him to turn and start skating rapidly down the hill.

"Ahh!" Charlie yelled trying to stop. He saw something on his left and turned to see a Husky dog run past him on the path in front of him and then stop to watch him barking loudly.

"Lee come back here!!" a female voice called. While trying to stop and keep his balance Charlie looked from where the dog came from and saw a girl running toward where he was going. He knew they were going to collide and tried to stop her.

"Look out!" he called but his sudden shout caused her to stop on the path right in front of him. She turned to look at him and her eyes widened and she froze.

"Oh no!" Charlie shouted again as they collided. He unthinkingly grasped onto the girls shoulders and pulled her down onto the grass where they tumbled until they felt air-born for a split second where she finally found time to scream...the next second they found themselves soaking wet in the shallow lake.

Charlie emerged from the water and took off his helmet which let a whole bucket of water fall on his head. He spluttered and pushed his hair from his face watching his teammates rushing down the hill towards him he took off his skates in the water so he could get up easier. He heard a gasp from behind him as he stood up still knee deep in water.

His jeans clung to his lower half and were now hanging very low from the weight of the water and his green flannelette shirt stuck like a second skin. He turned around and saw the girl sitting in the water bracing herself back on her arms and her knees bent up to her chest. Her hair clung to her face and was almost black from the water and her eyes were clenched shut. She was spitting water from her mouth and she tried to stand up but then a bark from her right caused her to look up.

Charlie gasped and ignored his friends calling to him as they reached the grass above them. Charlie looked at the girls eyes and she struggled to stand up. They were unlike anything he had seen before. Her left eye was a light chocolate brown much like his former coach Gordon Bombay's and the other was a bright blue, so bright that it was like an icy blue. They were so different yet they complimented each other perfectly.

He suddenly snapped out of his daze when she fell down again but this time she was bowled over by the dog he had seen before jumping on her. It was a husky that looked to be around two years old. It was light brown and white with bright blue eyes complementing it and by the slimness of it Charlie guessed it was a boy.

Charlie bent down at the waist and offered his hand to the girl that had just gotten the dog off of her.

"Sorry about that my friend pushed me down the hill and I couldn't stop," he explained as she looked up. She smiled at him and let him help her up. He stumbled on his skates but was reinforced with the help of the mysterious girl.

"It's alright I should have been watching where I was going since I knew you were coming down the hill," she replied. Charlie was shocked, she knew he was coming down the hill and still ran in front of him.

"Did you wanna be caught by me then?" he asked with a smirk as they made their way back to shore and Charlie took in her appearance. She was wearing a black flannelette vest that tied into a knot just above her belly button so you could see some of her stomach. Charlie noticed that it wasn't flat like he expected but was definitely not fat. She was skinny and her stomach had a small, very small bump to it and it looked great.

She was also wearing a pair of faded jeans that clung to her almost like a second skin because of the water. Charlie saw her hourglass figure and loved the fact that she wasn't stick thin. He didn't know how to describe her body other than being a cross between Shakira (for her lower half) and maybe Fergie or Rihanna (for her top half). It was a perfect combination and her light tan made it all the more mouth watering...well for Charlie anyway he was a boy after all. He heard her reply to his comment that he made moments ago and snapped out of his staring.

"Oh yes because I just wanted to be pulled into a lake by a stranger skating down a hill...no I was trying to get Lee because he saw you rolling down the hill and went crazy," she said rolling her eyes and pulling to dog behind her with the leash.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Banks asked from the shore holding out a hand. Connie and Julie were helping the girl out of the water and Charlie looked at her as she was finally free from the lake, daydreaming once again.

"Dude, wake up!" he heard one of the guys call and soon felt someone smack the front of his head. He shook his head and took their hands getting out of the water.

"Geez Charlie what have you been eating you weigh a tonne," Guy said as Charlie got up. As soon as he was on solid ground Charlie plopped to the ground and tipped his skates upside down letting all the water flow out of them and go back into the lake. He looked up and saw Connie, Julie and the girl lifting Lee out of the water who shook all the water in his fur out on them. They squealed and tried to shield themselves with their hands but there was just too much water.

"I really have to go guys I have to get Lee back to dad before school starts in an hour," she said taking hold of Lee's leash. Everyone said their good-byes but suddenly Charlie thought of something.

"Hey wait where do you go to school? And what's your name?" he called out to her retreating figure. She turned to him and smirked.

"I'll see you soon Captain Duck!" she said before running away. Charlie stood up slowly stunned that she knew that. But what did she mean? Was she attending Eden Hall? But she said school started in an hour. Classes started in an hour but the Assembly started in...20 minutes!!!

"Guys we have twenty minutes let's go!" he shouted and started skating towards the school.

The whole time they were skating the guys kept 'congratulating' Charlie for 'snagging' the girl even though Charlie denied it and said it was an accident. They also teased him saying that they thought their captain would have had more control over his skating even if he was pushed down a hill.

The ducks made it to school with five minutes to go and raced into the Assembly Hall. Charlie found the Dean outside and asked if he could be excused to change his clothes after explaining what happened that morning.

He came back to the Assemble five minutes in and sat at the back with the rest of his teammates.

"What'd I miss?" he asked Averman who was beside him.

"Nothing much just the curfew times, what happens if you're caught and oh we are getting a Co-coach or assistant coach for Hockey," he said with one of his big, dorky yet awesome smiles.

"We're getting a what!?" Charlie whispered/shouted. He was outraged, why couldn't they have one coach. He didn't like new coaches as seen from his display in junior year.

"Yeah well apparently this dude's daughter is coming here and wanted to be close to her so they immediately signed him up to co-coach with Orion but we don't know who it is yet since he's not here," Averman replied.

"How did you find all that out?"

"I listen to things here and there," Averman said before sitting back in his seat smugly. Charlie smiled and shook his head at his friend. He was still pissed about having another coach but from his past experiences he decided to wait until he judged the guy. He finally started to listen to the Dean when he heard the word Duck.

"And I'm sure he will be here soon but so I don't keep you in suspense I will tell you who the Co-coach of the Eden Hall Ducks will be. Give a round of applause for the guy that isn't here yes G-," he suddenly got cut off when the hall doors opened and in strode a figure wearing jean and a sports jacket over the top of a shirt.

It had yellow sleeves, a green front, and a red back and in gold writing it spelt out in cursive writing 'The Mighty Ducks.' The Duck's mouths dropped open before they all stood up and started cheering as he walked down the aisle to the stage. He shook hands with the stunned Dean and took to the podium as the Ducks sat down once more.

"I always did like big entrances," he started which made people laugh, "But anyway, hello students of Eden Hall Academy. My name as some of you may or may not know is Gordon Bombay. I will be co-coaching the Ducks with Coach Orion this year as he will not be available for the whole season and I will do my best to keep these Ducks undefeated like he has, thank you," he said before going to sit in one of the teachers chairs on the stage.

The Dean took up the podium again but the Ducks tuned out, all they could think of was their coach, no one noticed the girl that entered after Bombay and nor did they notice her standing in the corner of the room watching the new Hockey coach with a smile.

"Oh my god I can't believe we have Coach Bombay again," Connie and Julie said once they got outside. They had ten minutes until class started and they had all their books with them already too they decided to hang out for a couple of minutes before they had to separate.

"I know he could have at least told us he was coming."

"This year is going to be awesome!"

Comments like this passed for a few minutes before Averman froze on the spot.

"What's the matter Averman?" Charlie asked which caused everyone to look at them silently. Averman looked a bit disturbed and awkward but then he looked at Charlie and said.

"You know how I told you the new coach came here for a reason?" he asked. Charlie looked confused.

"Yea I remember you said the new coach was coming because his....oh...OH!!!" Charlie exclaimed standing abruptly from his position on the grass.

"What is 'oh'?" Kenny asked.

"I told Charlie, because I had heard some things said, that the new coach was coming her because his daughter is now attending Eden Hall and he wanted to be near her," Averman explained.

"So?" Portman asked. Fulton looked at his Bash Brother with an I-can't-believe-you-don't-get-it look. Everyone else's eyes got big and Charlie swore.

"I can't believe Bombay never told us he had a daughter," he said and Portman's mouth dropped.

"Oh," he said.

"Yea 'oh' brother," Fulton agreed.

Here is chapter 1 guys I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope you guys liked the first chapter I am up for any suggestions or ideas sorry about the wait!**

**I don't know anything about American school so if someone would tell me where I go wrong that would be great!**

**Btw KissMeKate1995 – You're close but SHE isn't Bombay's SON but you are very close!**

**I don't have an editor so I'm sorry for any mistakes made!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot it on my last chapter but I don't own Might Ducks!**

Chapter 2

It was the last class of the Ducks first day at Eden Hall and Charlie was already tired of it. He was on his way to Biology with Mrs Ham and sighed, he hated Biology and he was pretty sure Biology hated him. He walked into the classroom with other students piling in and noticed he was in a lecture hall...shouldn't he be in a lab? He noticed a figure up the back corner and his mouth dropped and then formed a smile, it was the girl from this morning.

She was reading a book so Charlie snuck his way up to her and then plopped down in the seat beside her causing her to jump, drop her book and then look at him.

Charlie noticed that she had changed out of her wet clothes from this morning and into something else. She was now wearing a fitting white halter neck top with a light blue gypsy skirt with the front ending just above her knees and the back finishing at a point at her calves. Her shoes were white roman sandals with three inch heels.

'Wow that's completely different,' Charlie thought while quickly studying her. He looked up to her face and was relieved to see not one trace of make-up, he really hated that stuff unless it was completely necessary. Her hair fell in soft loose curls to the small of her back and he resisted the urge to feel if it was real and actually that long.

'Come on Conway snap out of it I'm sure many girls have hair that long,' he thought to himself once again and this time he fully snapped back to reality when he heard a sigh of relief.

She sighed in relief seeing that it was only him and smiled leaning down to pick up her book from where it had fallen between them, not such a good idea when wearing a halter neck and having a _teenage_ boy looking down where he is sure to get a good view.

"Hey Captain," she greeted sitting back straight. Charlie grinned back at her and leaned forward with a playful smirk.

"So are you going to tell me your name or do I just have to call you Dog Girl?" he asked with a smirk. The girl rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.

"Nice nickname but anyway if you must know my name is Harley, but I'm sure you would have found that out later anyways," she said the last bit so softly that Charlie barely caught it. He was confused but ignored it and shook her still outstretched hand.

"Charlie Conway, so do you know why we are in a lecture hall?" he asked letting their hands fall.

"Because we will be doing theory in here on Mondays and Wednesdays and Lab Pracs on Tuesdays and Thursdays," she explained. Charlie's mouth formed and 'O' shape and he nodded in understanding. The teacher walked in then and introduced herself to the class and began her talk on the semester course outline and what she expects of the class in terms of behaviour, work ethic and safety.

Charlie put his head on his desk and groaned as she droned on and on about rules and regulations. He looked to his left where Harley was sitting and studies her hair more closely. Charlie had a thing for hair, you know how someone asks you what they like most about the opposite sex and some people say eyes or hands or other...parts, well Charlie's was hair. He loved long hair that he could just run his hands though or just play with in general and boy was he starting to notice all the little details of hers.

Her hair was a nice soft colour but he couldn't tell if it was dark blonde or light brown so he just decided to call it brown since he was lazy. Her hair had numerous layers in it which made her hair look fuller and livelier and ended at a point finish at the small curve of her back.

She also had a fringe that started on the right and ended at her left ear in one small wave. It looked so soft and Charlie could just imagine running his hands though it...ok this was getting ridiculous he thought as he snapped up in seat. He met the girl this morning he shouldn't be thinking these things at all. He sighed and rested his head on the desk again not noticing the small amused smile that Harley sent his way.

It was five minutes til the end of class and Charlie desperately wanted out. He only stayed awake simply thinking of Harley and Hockey. He thought about what they could be doing in practise this afternoon with Bombay coaching them again...oh man its Captain Blood and Orion together...oh man they were going to get their assed kicked.

"What's the matter?' he heard Harley ask. He lifted his head slightly and turned to face her with a small groan.

"My old Hockey coach is back and teamed up with my new coach and I'm going to get my ass kicked this afternoon," he whined.

"Oh suck it up Charlie it can't be that bad," she replied with a roll of her eyes and a small amused grin.

"Oh but it can, you see when my team played for USA we called him Capitan Blood at one stage because he was so ruthless and him teaming up with Coach Orion might bring him back or corrupt them both and I won't have a chance at survival this year," Charlie said trying to convince her

He heard the bell ring loudly and he snapped up in his seat again and watched as Harley stood up already packed up.

"I think you might be over exaggerating and besides Coach Bombay isn't like that anymore. See you later Captain Duck," she said slinging her strained bag over her shoulder. Charlie swore he saw the outline of a boot in there but before he could study it further he felt Harley kiss his cheek and giggle before bouncing down the steps and out the door.

Charlie sighed in confusion and excitement before he went to meet Adam at their dorm so they could get their practise gear to take to the locker rooms. They wanted to get some skating in before practise started.

"Hey Banks ready for practise?" Charlie asked as he walked into his dorm room. Banks already had his bag on his shoulder and stick in hand ready to go and Charlie walked over to his closet and took off his shirt. He dug around before pulling out his old green ducks jersey which still fit him. He grabbed his bag and hi fived Banks before he grabbed his Hockey stick.

"I am so ready it's not funny," he replied. They left their room and made their way through the halls and down to the skating rink chatting about what the two coaches might do to them. When they opened the doors and walked though they heard music playing.

"What the...?" Charlie said as they walked down the hall and to the rink. Charlie recognised the song as Madonna's Ray of Light but he swears he only knows it because his mother is constantly playing her songs. Connie, Julie, Guy and Dwayne were already there sitting in the top row of chairs watching something down on the ice. Charlie and Adam moved forward and sat beside them.

They looked down to the ice and saw a girl figure skating. (Think the first competition from Ice Princess) She was wearing a blue gypsy skirt and white halter neck top.

"Harley?" Charlie asked aloud and mesmerised.

"What?" Banks and the others asked still not recognising the girl.

"That's the girl I pushed into the lake this morning and she's in my biology class," Charlie replied in a whisper. They saw her do a triple loop and her skirt flew around her elegantly and revealing that her shirt was actually a leotard. A moment after she landed from her first jump she tried a second one but her landing wasn't so good. Her skate caught on a dent in the ice and she fell on her side. Everyone shot up from their seats and ran down to the ice but couldn't go on because they weren't wearing skates.

"Harley! You okay?" Charlie called out as she got up. Her head snapped up to meet their gazes and Banks' eyes widened at the sight of her eyes. They were so unusual and he thought it was slightly freaky. She smiled at them and skated over to them where Charlie helped her off the ice.

"I'm fine Charlie I've landed worse before," she said. She took her white skates off stretched her legs. Charlie exhaled in relief and saw Bank's stare.

"Dude what are you looking at?" he asked while the others introduced themselves to Harley.

"Her eyes freak me out a little...I have never seen anything like them before," Adam replied softly. Charlie felt a small surge of anger towards his friend but shoved it away understanding his friend's reaction.

"It's okay dude you'll get over it," he said patting his roommate on the shoulder and turning to the others.

"So what do you like to do?" Connie asked her. Dwayne and Guy had moved over to Charlie and Adam letting the girls have their time and Charlie watched as Harley took off her right boot and massaged her sore ankle while the other two put their skates on.

"Are you sure you don't need that checked out?" he asked her again interrupting the girls' conversation. Harley looked over to him and rolled her eyes grinning.

"I'm fine Captain, honestly," she said before shoving her boot back on and standing up. The doors to the rink opened and loud chatter could be heard though the doors. Everyone looked up to see the rest of the team making their way down to the rink with their bags slung over their shoulders and their hockey sticks in hand.

Harley suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with so many unknown people around her talking away but she ignored the feeling and slowly made her way onto the ice where she just skated to some music in her head since the actual music had stopped.

"Hey Harley come here," she heard Charlie call. She smiled a little before skating up to him and his friends who were looking at her cautiously. On her way there she saw Charlie murmur something to them and they looked confused but agreed to what he was saying. She came to a stop at the edge of the ice and looked at him with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Guys this is Harley, Harley these are the Ducks," he said with a grin. He proceeded to introduce everyone individually but pointed and spoke in such a rapid manner that Harley swore her head spun.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked.

"Uh not really no you spoke way too fast for me to catch which name matched to who you were pointing at," she replied with a blush.

"Oh okay," Charlie said embarrassed, "Uh well who do you remember?"

"I remember Connie, Julie, Guy and Dwayne from earlier," she said looking at said people and then turned to the rest squinting her eyes as if concentrating really hard.

"Uh...you're Kenny?" she said pointing to Kenny who nodded and greeted her.

"Uh...Goldberg and Russ?" she asked but mixed the two up. They laughed and corrected her making her turn red and play with her hair nervously.

"Uh...Averman and...Luis?" she asked Averman and...Banks.

"No baby Luis is over here and that there is Banksie," the real Luis said with a chuckle at Bank's and Harley's faces.

"Man I suck at names and faces," Harley muttered but everyone heard her and laughed.

"Aww don't worry so much babe," Portman laughed and ruffled her hair which made her scowl at him and pout, "Now come on tell me who I am."

"I'm going to guess you are...Portman?" she said sounding very unsure but smiled when he nodded his head.

"And I'm Fulton Reed," Fulton said introducing himself. Harley nodded and said a small 'nice to meet you,' before Julie spoke up.

"Hey Harley are you sticking around to watch our practise?" she asked.

"Why would you think that Cat Lady?" Averman asked her.

"Because she still has her skates on duh," Connie replied. Harley grinned at the closeness of everybody and went to speak up but someone beat her to it.

"Oh she will be staying but she won't be watching she will be playing," a voice said from her right causing her to jump in fright and fall to the ice landing on her back. She let out a startled yelp and lay there in a daze for a moment just looking up at the ceiling with her arms spread out.

"Harley? Are you okay," she heard Charlie ask from above her. He had walked out the couple of steps on the ice and was kneeling beside her. She turned her head heavily to look at him and groaned out a small and obvious 'ow'. Charlie took her hands and helped her to her feet and pulled her back onto solid, non slippery, ground.

She looked up to see both Coach Orion and Coach Bombay looking at her with slight concern but she just gave them a sheepish smile.

"I'm fine, what's skating without pain anyway?" she said.

"Speaking of which what did you mean by 'she won't be watching she will be playing' before coach?" Banks asked.

"Just that Adam. Hayley will be playing with you ducks as a substitute player so if anyone is unable to make a game or play she will play in your steed," Bombay replied.

"So basically she is a replacement if one of us gets hurt and are unable to be covered by someone else?" Guy confirmed.

"Exactly," Orion replied.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to be on the team?" Charlie asked Harley loudly causing everyone to look at them. Harley raised her right eyebrow and looked at his slight shocked and angry face.

"Because they wanted to tell you and besides I left hints for you Captain. Remember in Biology when I said that I didn't really need to tell you my name because you would find out later?" she said and a look of realisation passed over his face so she turned to everyone else and pointed at him, "Is he always this slow?"

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads and Charlie tried to shut them up with an embarrassed grin.

"Oh by the way Bombay how come you didn't tell us you had a daughter?" Averman suddenly asked turning towards their former and now new coach. Everyone looked at him and Bombay looked nervous.

"Well..." he started.

Well here is chapter 2 I am really sorry about the wait guys and please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys really sorry about the wait but my computer broke down but I will hopefully be updating a lot faster now.

**One question:**

**WHO SHOULD BE WITH JULIE!!!!**

**Your vote!**

**Either Banksie**

**Portman or**

**Scooter**

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Might Ducks sadly

_**Previously**_

"_**Oh by the way Bombay how come you didn't tell us you had a daughter?" Averman suddenly asked turning towards their former and now new coach. Everyone looked at him and Bombay looked nervous.**_

"_**Well..." he started.**_

Now

"My mum and him hooked up after collage and she got pregnant but because he was a child hating bastard-,"

"Harley! Language," Bombay scolded.

"Sorry," she murmured, "but because he wasn't fond of children back then mum moved to Australia without telling him she was pregnant and she raised me until she died from heart failure about a year ago. I knew who my dad was so they contacted him and he agreed to take me in but it took a while for the paper work to be drawn up, the funeral, and some other stuff so I didn't actually get here til about 2 months ago and he has been showing me the ropes ever since," Harley answered swiftly.

"What she said," Bombay laughed. The others grinned and the original Ducks smiled in remembrance of the first time they met Gordon Bombay.

"He really was a child hating bastard...ah those were the days," Averman said sighing dreamily at the end although everyone could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Yea I think he hated Charlie the most though," Guy laughed making his captain and Coach flush red in embarrassment. Harley's mouth dropped before she covered her mouth with her hands to keep from bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm glad you think that's funny," Charlie grumbled seeing her face.

"Oh you have no idea," she laughed softly. Charlie gave her a playful shove before turning to Fulton who was now speaking.

"No I still reckon the worst hate relationship we had on the team was Jesse to Banksie," he said making the others laugh, well except Orion and Harley they had no idea what was going on.

"Aren't we supposed to be training?" Harley said after a minute of laughter.

"Yes well this reunion has taken up half of our ice time and the JV team will be needing it shortly so we'll just do agility and dodge training instead," Coach Orion started, "There will be no need for pads or sticks just get skated up and move out onto the ice but for gods sake be careful," he finished.

"Come on coach we're always careful," Averman grinned.

As everyone got skated up Harley noticed her dad move to a gym bag that he had brought and pull some rope from inside and hide it behind his back.

'Okay...what the hell do we need rope for agility and dodge training?' she thought. Connie and Julie had done up their skates they skated out onto the ice with the rest of the ducks and waited for further instructions.

"Okay now we all know that to play hockey you need to be hard and strong but you also need to be swift and loose to get out of sticky situations, like a possible check or being targeted," Coach Orion said loudly with a suspicious glint in his eyes. Both coaches had put their skates on and were skating in circles around them in a circle.

"Rancher Dwayne," Bombay said with a smirk as he stopped sharply in front of the group. The group minus Russ, Harley and Orion felt a strange sense of Déjà-Vu as the boy in question looked up.

"Yes sir!"

Bombay pulled the rope from behind his back with a grin and the Ducks 'oohed' in excitement. Harley looked around confused and then back to her dad who winked at her.

"Care to round me up some stray cattle?" he asked holding the rope out to Dwayne. The others scattered as Dwayne accepted the rope going into cowboy mode. she looked at him from where he was six feet away from her with narrowed eyes almost daring him to come after her.

"Yehaw!!" he cried and raised the rope above his head spinning it quickly and advancing on her. her eyes popped open and felt like a dear in the headlights.

"Shit," she muttered as he got closer. Just as he let the rope fly Harley felt something grab her left hand and pull her sideways. It was only because she had grown up on the ice that she stayed upright. She looked in front of her and saw Charlie leading her away from the excited cowboy and back behind one of the goalie nets.

"Are you mad? Why didn't you move?" he whispered, shouted as Dwayne went after Goldberg.

"I didn't think he would actually come after me," she muttered back embarrassed.

"Well I guess you learned you lesson although I wouldn't mind saving your butt all over again," he said with a playful smirk. Harley's mouth dropped open but a hint of a smile played at her lips. She closed her mouth and smirked up at him with a small glint in her eyes.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said in a fake English accent.

"Ah I know you'd do the same for me," he said as Julie got caught. Harley grabbed his hands and cautiously led him out on the ice behind her. Charlie, being the hormonal guy he is couldn't resist looking down and grinning.

"You know what Charlie," she said as she made her way towards Dwayne's back where he had just roped Kenny. Charlie was distracted by her legs and rear and didn't really pay attention to what was being said or the fact that they were now approaching Dwayne at a fast speed.

"You were wrong," she yelled and laughed causing Dwayne to look back and start swinging the rope at them. Charlie snapped back to reality and looked confused. Harley swung her arm forward and skidded to a stop on the ice. Charlie was sent flying forward and landed on his butt on the ice. Moments later he heard Harley's bell like laughter and a rope being secured around his waist.

"Charlie you're out," Orion called while Bombay blew the whistle. Charlie blinked and stood up taking the rope off of him. He looked around and saw Harley and looked at her through his bangs. She looked nervous and started backing up on the ice as he shot off the ice towards her. The Ducks were laughing in the background but continued with the game as there was only Luis and Harley was left to catch.

Harley turned and started skating towards one of the bench walls but didn't see Luis coming around from the side with Dwayne on his tail. Unfortunately Charlie was a faster skater and was gaining on Harley, only an arm's reach away. Suddenly Charlie was upon her and turned her around so she was skating backwards.

"Big mistake park girl," he said grinning madly yet playfully. She grasped hold of his forearms and Charlie then looked over her shoulder. Luis had just been caught and they were going too fast to stop, they were going to collide.

"Luis," Charlie shouted. Dwayne and Luis looked over and their eyes widened. The ducks were shouting behind them and Charlie vaguely heard a number of skates enter the ice. Luis was trapped, he had no idea what to do so he did the only thing he could think of, DUCK!!!

Harley had turned on her side and everything went in slow motion. She looked down and saw that her skate would hit Luis's arm and he would most likely suffer a severe laceration. She turned around fully and put Charlie's hands on her waist and held them there. Just before she made it to the crouched boy she dug the point of her skate into the ice and jumped.

She twisted slightly in the air and Charlie followed her but wasn't able to keep his grip on her. They sailed into the bench area and Harley then felt herself falling quickly. She hit the ground and rolled until she hit the wall. She heard a loud thump above her and worried calls in the background.

She didn't feel that much pain but her head was starting to ache a little. She opened her eyes and saw where she was, under the bench. Charlie was now sitting up and her feet were right in front of her face. She saw the Ducks surrounding the outside of the bench and the two coaches run in. They helped Charlie back on the ice where the team gushed over him.

Harley's POV

"Where's Harley?" he asked looking back holding his shoulder. I crawled out from under the bench army style and looked up at the team sheepishly.

"Well that was exciting," I said grinning. It really was, it was exhilarating and scary but it was also a mass adrenaline rush for her. Bombay helped her off of the ground and into a standing position.

"You okay?" he asked her, giving her the once over.

"I'm fine dad, it would have been a lot worse if I hadn't have jumped though," she said looking at Luis with a raised brow and smile.

"How could it have been worse? We would have just collided," he said just as confused as everyone else.

"Except that you would most likely have your arm only hanging on by a thread," Orion said.

"That's right if she didn't jump her skate would have cut your arm since you're not wearing pads," Guy said. Everyone looked at him in shock and he looked back at them and shrugged.

"Hey I have my moments," he said looking slightly insulted. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked back at the coaches.

End POV

"I think that's enough for today besides the JV team is here now, time to go," Orion said. Bombay nodded and everyone skated back to where their bags were and took off their skates. The three girls sat away from the boys and started talking quietly.

"So what dorm room are you in?" Connie asked.

"Oh I'm in room 206," she replied.

"That's awesome! Julie and I are in 204 the room next to yours," she said excited.

"Who's your room mate?" Julie asked tying up her sneakers.

"Oh I don't have one," she said. Julie and Connie looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Really?"

"Why?"

"They already had all the students paired up in dorms, I'm just the odd one out this time," she replied.

"So Connie I take it you and Guy are going out?" Harley asked.

"Yup, why do you ask?"

"Trying to get to know everyone," she replied. Everything was quiet except for the chatter of the coaches and male Ducks, Harley swear she heard her name though.

"So Harley…," Julie trailed.

"Yeah," she replied raising a single brow.

"So Harley," she repeated and shared a glance with Connie, "You and Captain Duck huh?" she finished. Harley was confused for a moment before her eyes widened and her face turned red.

"No, no, no, no, it's nothing like that and besides we only just met," she said loudly causing the boys to stop and look at them. Julie told them off for eavesdropping and Harley let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight," Connie said dreamily. Harley didn't answer but looked at Julie instead.

"What about you Julie?"

Said girl looked surprised before blushing slightly and opening her mouth.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a special someone?"

"Oh she has a special someone alright," Connie said smugly. Julie blushed even further and Harley leaned in to hear who it was when Julie opened her mouth.

**Over to the guys**

"So Charlie…you and the coach's daughter," Fulton said giving his captain a playful punch on the shoulder. Charlie grinned and shook his head.

"I wish," he replied.

"You and me both I mean did you see the way she moved on the ice before we turned up," Russ laughed. Charlie mock glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude no," he said with a smirk.

"So Charlie, are you going to make a move on Harley?" Guy asked with a playful nudge. Charlie noticed Harley look over her way after hearing her name and blushed lightly.

"Maybe after a few weeks, I mean I need to get to know her first," he replied. They guys nodded in understanding and they glanced at the girls when Fulton said that Julie was turning red. They were huddled up in a group with their head together and then Harley pulled back with a shocked look on her face but was smiling widely.

"No way," she exclaimed. Julie nodded her head and Harley laughed before they got up and looked at them.

"Bye guys we're going to show Harley where her room is," Connie said and all three girls waved goodbye.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Kenny mused.

"Eh girls, you can never understand them," Russ said and the guys laughed before leaving the arena.

There is chapter 3 I hope you guys like and I'm sorry again about the late update but school was getting hectic but I'm on 10 days holiday so I'm gonna try and get some more done right away. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok thanks for the reviews guys here is chapter 4 after a very long time, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Ducks!**

It had been a month since school had started and the Ducks had grown very fond of their newest member. They had fun in practice all the while improving greatly. Charley and Harley had grown extremely close. Charlie helped her in Hockey and she helped him in class.

Today the Ducks were going out around town to skate and have some fun and time off school work but Harley declined saying she had to work. They were almost to the park now and Charlie seemed a little down.

"Oh come on Charlie it's one day she's away. Just be happy, besides it's not like you're her boyfriend or anything," Russ grinned evilly. Connie and Julie rolled their eyes and sped ahead of the group to have their own private chat.

"Sorry guys," Charlie said sheepishly and then glared at Russ for his last comment.

"It's okay Charlie I understand how you feel," Dwayne said. All the guys looked at Dwayne with confused and slightly shocked expressions.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked.

"Well I left my sweet little filly back home and I miss her terribly," he said with a hand to his heart.

"Dude what do horses have anything to do with this?" Portman asked.

"He means a girl you idiots," Julie called back to them. The guys looked at Dwayne again with shocked and expectant expressions. Dwayne grinned and nodded his head and the guys jaws dropped.

"How could you get a girlfriend before me?" Portman exclaimed, "Or even Banksie here?"

"He just has a way with the ladies," Connie and Julie said as they skated next to Dwayne and gave him a hug from either side.

"Connie stop that," Guy groaned. Connie laughed and skated up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's better," he said with a silly grin. Russ pretended to throw up and the group laughed.

"Hey isn't that Harley up there in the dog park?" Kenny said suddenly. Charlie's head snapped forward and true to his word Kenny had spotted Harley with about ten dogs in the dog park. She was running around with them and a moment later she fell to the ground and they jumped all over her, licking her face and nuzzling her stomach. She was laughing and sat up to pet them.

Charlie pulled out his duck whistle and blew on it which caused Harley's head to snap up and look at them. She then managed to get to her feet and meet them at the park fence.

"Hey guys," she said. Charlie noticed she was wearing jean short shorts and a black halter top that hugged her figure.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Portman asked.

"Ah my dear Portman," she grinned, "I am working. I bring some of the local shelter dogs down here once a week to train them and socialise them so they can be adopted. I also bring my three dogs as well to set a good example for the other dogs."

The ducks eye brows rose in awe a little and Harley spotted Averman standing behind all the ducks, eyeing the dogs warily.

"Hey Averman are you okay?" she asked. Everyone turned to him and he flushed with a nervous smile.

"Uh yeah…I'm just going to stay over here," he said looking at the dogs.

"Are you afraid of the dogs?" she asked gently. He looked sheepish and gave a shaky nod and smile. She smiled softly and walked out of the gate to him.

"Can you take off your skates for me for a moment?" she asked him. He looked confused but did as she said.

"Now I want you to take my hand and trust me okay," she commanded. He caught on to what he was going to do and looked quite scared.

"You can pull back at anytime but I am asking you to trust me," she said. He gulped and nodded as she began pulling him towards the park. The Ducks watched in fascination and the original Ducks knew how afraid he really was of dogs since he had almost been attacked by one as a child. She unlocked the gate and walked in and he followed shakily.

She commanded all the dogs to 'sit' and in an instant they were sitting in a small clump and waited for the next command. She sat down on the grass with Averman and commanded one of them to come forward.

"Piper come here but be gentle," she said. A medium sized brown and white dog (A Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever – Look them up they are gorgeous) came forward and 'army crawled' her way to Averman who was breathing quite heavily.

"Stay."

Piper stopped at Averman's feet and wagged her tail, looking up at him. She tilted her head and Harley guided Averman's hand to rest on the dogs back. She stroked the dog up and down and once she felt him start to move on his own she backed off and quietly called another one over. This time it was a large Rottweiler who sat beside Averman and rested his head on his thigh. One by one the ten dogs came to them.

The Ducks were in shock, no one had ever been able to convince Averman to go near a dog, let alone touch it. He was smiling and now playing with a couple of smaller dogs. Harley beckoned the others over and they all entered the park and removed their skates. They played with all the dogs and Harley went to sit with Charlie who was playing with Piper's only surviving pup. (She lost all her puppies when she was rescued from all the stress of the birth behind a dumpster) The pup was only about three months old and Harley loved her.

"I'm trying to convince dad to let me adopt them but he says that I am busy enough with two dogs already," she sighed. Charlie looked at her disheartened face and asked which others were hers.

"Well you have met Lee," she laughed pointing out the familiar dog, "And my other is the black Belgian Shepherd, his name is Ace."

Charlie nodded and he found himself liking her more and more. She had such a pure heart and could do anything.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he asked with a grin. She picked up Piper's pup, Bella, and held her up to her eyes.

"Harley can't stand cats can she Bella?" she laughed. Charlie laughed with her and told her to go on.

"I cannot cook to save my life. Last time I tried I ended up setting a corner of the kitchen on fire…mum never let me in the kitchen alone again," she grinned, "Let's see there's heaps that I'm no good at such as scoring a goal in Hockey, I can defend but I cannot for the life of me get it in the net. I am a really bad liar, I have only ever barely passed any science subject except Biology, I get a B in that. I am super clumsy when it comes to sports were I have to run or do anything that doesn't require skating."

"Wow, nice…remind me to never let you in my kitchen," he grinned.

"What about you Captain Duck? Is there anything you can't do?" she retorted.

"Hmm let me see. I can cook, I can defend and score in hockey, I get B's in Science classes and I am a legend at all sports so no there is nothing that I cannot do," he grinned cheekily. Harley pushed him over and he paid by having Bella jump all over his face and licking him every change she got. Harley laughed and then turned when Julie called her name.

"Hey Harley, Charlie! We're going to get lunch do you want us to get you anything?"

"Yes please," Harley replied as Charlie finally sat up and caught his breath. The others replaced their skates and left the park. The other dogs came over and sat with Harley and Charlie. They were worn out and needed a break. Harley pulled out her phone and started to play some music. "I Just Can't Wait to Be King," came on and Charlie laughed at her.

"The Lion King?" he asked in amused disbelief.

"Hey no dissing Disney," she scolded with a smile, "I listen to basically every type of music except rap."

"Nice. Know many of the old ones?" he asked.

"Only the common ones like David Bowie, Eric Clapton, KISS, Led Zeppelin etc," she replied as the song finished and she turned her music off. Charlie nodded and then Harley walked over to her bag and brought it back. She called over Bella, Eevie and Charlie (They were Border Collie pups). She took out three small bows and pulled them with small kibble and poured some water into it to make it cooler and squishier. They devoured it in a couple of minutes while Harley gave the other dogs some dog treats which were also quickly consumed.

"What no food for me?" Charlie grinned.

"Nope you will have to wait for the others to get back," she said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh you did not just do that," he laughed.

"So what if I did?" she retorted with her hands on her hips," What can you do about it."

She stuck her tongue out again and then squealed as he got us and started chasing her around the dog park. He was a very fast runner and did she mention she was clumsy when it came to running. She stumbled a bit and then ran around behind a tree. The pups were too busy playing with the older dogs so there were no canines that they might accidentally trip over.

"It's over Harley, you might as well concede defeat," he taunted.

"Never," she grinned. She dashed off to the right and he was right on her tail. She was almost back to the dogs when she was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air. She was quickly descending to the ground a moment later as Charlie skidded to the ground on his backside. She ended up sitting in his lap resting her hands over the ones that were holding her around the middle.

They were laughing and looked into each others eyes and slowly started leaning in. Their eyes were closing and they were millimetres apart when they heard it.

"Get a room!" Russ called out to them and they sprung apart to see the rest of the Ducks entering the park with food and drinks…and massive grins on their faces.

Connie and Julie immediately took Harley away for some 'girl talk' and the guys started grilling their captain.

"Dude how did that happen?" Fulton asked.

"Uh we…we were teasing each other and then I chased her around the park and…yeah?" Charlie replied with a red face. A barrage of questions followed his answer and a couple of meters away Harley was trying to keep the girls quiet while they kept an eye on the dogs.

"Did you kiss?" they asked.

"Not quite," she replied.

"What happened?"

"We were teasing each other and he ended up chasing and catching me."

"We knew you liked him," Connie grinned as they all finished their food.

They were about to keep asking questions but Harley looked at her watch and gasped.

"Can I get your help guys?" she asked. They nodded and she asked them to help her take the dogs to the hospital.

"Why do they need to go there?"

"Well I usually take them to the hospital since they are behaved enough to be able to visit the patients. It makes them happy to see a dog and it's scientifically proven that dogs can help calm a person," she explained.

They nodded and started getting up.

"Hey guys we are going to take the dogs back now so we will see you later," Julie called. The guys nodded and the girls grabbed the dogs. Julie and Connie got the three calmest ones while Harley took the other four.

They all put their skates on and left the dog park. It took about ten minutes to skate there and they removed their skates before walking in.

"Harley you're just on time," a man said walking up to her.

"I bought a couple of friends today to help," she replied. He smiled at Connie and Julie and led them to the children's play ward.

Harley was met with many familiar faces as the children came up to the dogs. She kept hold of the pups and let the older ones wander around the room as children petted them and cuddled them.

"Why can't you let them go?" Connie asked.

"Because they are still learning how to act around children so they can still be petted but I have to be with them at all times. The nurses chatted to the three girls and then a surprise topic came up.

"Did you know that your school is having a charity hockey match for us?" they said.

"No…we didn't know that," Julie replied.

"Well it isn't until after the semester break but I was wondering girls if you could do me a favour that day," she said. She told the girls what she wanted since the children would be attending that day if they were well enough. Connie and Julie looked a little scared but agreed to what she wanted. Harley also agreed and said that they would get to practising straight away.

After an hour they took the dogs back to the shelter and Harley cast a longing look back to Piper and Bella.

'One day I will get you out of here, I swear it," she vowed.

Okay after a long wait here is chapter 4 guys! And in the next chapter A HOCKEY MATCH!

R&R Please!


End file.
